


Stress Relief

by Leata



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Bondage, Claiming, Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prince Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Rimming, Smut, Spit As Lube, Top Arthur Pendragon/Bottom Merlin (Merlin), Urine, waterplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leata/pseuds/Leata
Summary: Merlin and Arthur go to the dungeon.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 94





	Stress Relief

Merlin shuddered his hands bound in cold metal, the chain pulled tight to the stone wall in front of him, licking his lips focusing on his breathing. Arthur had a difficult day again. “Trust me.” It wasn’t a question as Merlin felt hands grope his bare body in the pitch black. Merlin nodded instinctually not needing to think, “Words _Mer_ lin.” The warlock blinked in the dark, “ Always.” He felt Arthur’s smile against his neck as his fingers dug into his cheeks pulling them apart rubbing and toying with his dry rim. “I’m going to make a mess out of you Merlin.” His voice low and teasing against his right ear. Merlin bucked wrapping his fingers tightly around the taught chains, forcing his upper body to bend to accommodate the stretch. Merlin shuddered as the rough hands pulled his hole open groaning as he felt and heard Arthur spit onto his hole and into him. Groaning as the prince’s thumbs spread it roughly and digging into his edges. Merlin moaned into the dark cell bucking his hips as Arthur’s calloused fingers pulled and wet his hole continuing to spit into it as he opened him. Sliding his thumb into his hole caused Merlin to arch and cry out panting against the burn. Arthur smirked, pressing himself against Merlin’s spread thigh making Merlin feel how hard he was. Merlin moaned, pressing back to him for more knowing it wasn’t nearly enough. 

Arthur moaned behind him, grinding his hips against him thrusting his thumb in and out of him at a teasing pulling pace. Merlin whined when he lost the feeling of Arthur’s hard flesh thrusting against him letting out a guttural groan when he felt what must be the prince’s tongue pushing inside of him. Thumbs still pulling his rim apart as his tongue thrusted deep into him soothing the burn. Merlin shuddered bucking back to him, panting as Arhtur’s tongue left him bare. Licking and claiming deep inside of him demanding his body yield to him. His tongue lapped over his hole, licking more saliva into him before thrusting it at a faster pace. Arthur’s thumbs pushed in along side of the warm muscle pushing on either side widing the space. When the hot slick organ finally stopped its assault on him, Merlin could feel his cock heavy and leaking onto the dirty floor. His body slumped in the chains, shuddering at the waves of pleasure and the feeling of precum trickling down his swollen member. His senses coming back to him slowly at the sound of a vial popping open. Shivering as his cheeks were spread apart, groaning as cool oil was dumped down between his cheeks and down his already heavy sac coating him. Arthur hummed rolling his fingers through the slippery mess, holding him open as he pushed the opening of the vail right against Merlin’s hole. The warlock bucked at the slow pouring of oil into his hole shuddering at the slick wetness that filled him. Arthur smirked into the darkness wanting his servant wet and loose tonight. Merlin shuddered when the empty vial was tossed aside, “I can’t wait to see you after I take you apart. I want you to feel it tomorrow and remember.” Merlin shuddered thinking about the punishment mission Uthur was sending them on, “ Take what you need, sire.” 

Arthur moaned at his words, forever grateful for Merlin, licking his lips quickly pushing two fingers into his manservant’s dripping hole, both moaning at the sound alone, “Fuck.” Arthur couldn’t help but stroke his precum coated tip into the mess of Merlin’s hole as he pushed his fingers in and out of him, moaning at Merlin’s demanding reactions. Scissoring is long fingers quickly all the while being sure to ignore Merlin’s prostate. Merlin panted, rocking in the chains with the harshness of his fingers doing his best to grind down on them. Merlin groaned lowly when Arthur added a third pumping into him at the same harsh pace without pause. Arthur’s free hand moved to hold tight to the warlock’s hips, lining up his cock to stroke and rub between the younger man’s legs. The prince moaned as his member throbbed and teased at Merlin’s lubed sac and ass. Arthur pushed Merlin forward more, licking his lips as he pushed harder and deeper into him, spreading his fingers, “Can’t wait to see you, almost time.” Merlin groaned bucking back, working himself on his fingers and his cock wanting to give him everything, needing more. Arthur groaned, pulling his fingers from him panting as his cock twitched between Merlin’s legs. 

Arthur groaned shoving his thick member into his stretched hole quickly keeping it spread as he dragged himself slowly in and out of him. Merlin groaned his fists twisting in the chains bucking back to him, “I’m going to make that hole drip Merlin.” Merlin groaned knowing he wouldn’t hold back bucking feeling a steady stream of warmth filling him as Arthur’s hips jerked into him moaning in contentment as he filled him, “Mine.” Merlin groaned feeling the piss fill his hole, his eyes rolled at the warm feeling bucking his hips in Arthur’s tight hold rocking himself on him. Arthur groaned as he finished moving his hips harshly in the next thrust feeling it slosh inside of him. Merlin bucked gasping as Arthur thrusted and the feeling of Arthur’s spit, precum, and urine mixing inside of him, never being claimed so deeply. He whimpered feeling full, his member throbbing at his coming orgasm. Arthur moved faster, the sounds of chains and wet skin echoing in the dark empty space. 

Both solely hunting for their orgasms. Arthur cursed, picking up Merlin’s left leg and bending it against his stomach. Now able to pound deeper into him, lifting him with the help of the chains. Merlin screamed at the change of angle and increased intensity of the fullness and pressure, Arthur pounded into his prostate causing the warlock to whimper, his eyes rolling back as his head found Arthur’s shoulder begging him to fill him more. Wanting to take everything he had to give. Arthur groaned pounding harder before cumming into him mixing his seed with the mess inside of him, “Cum for me, let me see how filthy you are my Merlin.” Merlin groaned as Arthur kept thrusting, pounding the mix of Arthur deeper into him with his still firm cock. Merlin arched, cumming untouched, his eyes flaring as the torches lit up the pitch black cell. He groaned panting as his magic filled and danced happily around the room. Arthur moaned as he looked over him, his blue eyes still glazed with lust and reverence as he looked over Merlin’s dazed expression. The warlock’s face looked lost, eyes still dazzling with gold, lust battling to reclaim him as Arthur moved him. The prince’s eyes tracked lower looking to the mess covering his servant’s thighs, the wall and his stomach. He groaned more as he moved with Merlin resting him against the wall as he pulled from him. Setting him down to kneel leading against the wall, spreading his legs as he looked over Merlin’s leaking hole rimmed red, his member twitching in interest. Merlin groaned, smirking smugly as he turned his head to look at him, licking his dry lips, “Better _sire_?” Arthur dragged his eyes up his warlock’s post sex form meeting his golden eyes, shaking his head and closing the gap between them blindly drawn to him. Capturing his lips desperately to the powerful warlock and pressing him into the dirty cold stone wall, thrusting back into him with a grunt. Merlin groaned, pressing back to him in understanding, “ Shh all yours sire, always.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Thank you again to all the readers for the kudos and comments! <3


End file.
